Should I?
by WhiteCatX319
Summary: After that whole fiasco of Gwen being mind-controlled by Darkstar, should Gwen trust him if he begs for forgiveness? If she does, will Darkstar's passion for her prevail or will Kevin's love conquer all? Find out what would happen to Gwen and Kevin's relationship if Darkstar intervenes before their relationship goes any further.. :::"Chapter 14: Official Driver" uploaded::
1. Chapter 1: -Give Him A Second Chance?

**Hi to all readers! If this is your first time to read this story please find the first story entitled "IN DARKSTAR'S SHADOW" and read that first.**

**To those who have read the first story, here's the second one. ENJOY this story as much as the first one.**

* * *

Plumbers' Hospital~~

"Huh?" a red-head sits up on the bed putting her right hand on her temples. Gwen wakes up to a headache. She looks around not knowing where she is. "Where am I?" she asked quietly but no one was in the room but her. She looks at her clothes. _These are hospital clothes. _She thought looking at her eggshell-white dress. _Am I in a hospital? _

Suddenly the door opens and Gwen stealthily pretends to go back to sleep. _I should be able to find out soon enough, if this headache won't bother me for a moment. _She opens her right eye a little for a peek at who came in.

She sees a female alien (not in her alien-race vocabulary though) in a lab coat checking her clip board. "She seems stable," the doctor said. Gwen heard this but still pretends to be unconscious.

The doctor wrote down some notes and goes out of the room. _So I am in a hospital….but why? And why is an alien my doctor? What happened the last few days?_ She again sits up and looks around. _I need to get out of here. _

* * *

In the Plumbers' Hospital waiting room~~

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ben asks his worried friend.

"She should be," Kevin replies.

"She's handled worst than this right?"

Kevin gives Ben a stare that might mean a 'no'.

"Oh," Ben sighs.

The waiting room becomes quite again with an awkward little silence from between both of them. Ben cares about his cousin and knows that Kevin is seriously worried about her but he just doesn't know what to say.

"I still don't like the idea that Darkstar gets to stay outside with Gwen, what if he sucks all her power and this time maybe for good," the brunette suddenly blurted out.

"I don't like it either but it's the only way," Kevin replies with a sigh.

"I just hope she's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Gwen's hospital room~~

"Is she okay, Doctor?" Darkstar asks the alien doctor who just came out of the room.

"She appears stable," she replied gently. "She'll be alright." Then she turns and walks away.

_Whew. _Darkstar thought. _Now if she'll just wake up; __everything will be alright. _He goes into the room and sees Gwen getting up much to her surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded but stormed out of the room not wanting his answer.

"Wait!" the blonde called out and hastily followed her.

Much to Darkstar's surprise, Gwen shoots a ray of pink energy that grabs him and lifted him up in midair. "Why are you here?" she demanded again. Her headache was gone now so she could think much more clearly. She squeezed Darkstar but for an unknown reason he doesn't seem to be in pain. _  
_

"Just let me explain," was all he could say.

"Explain what? What did you do?" she retorted strictly.

"I saved your life," he blurted out which shocked the manna-filled girl.

"He's right, Gwen," a guy said from behind her. She turns around and sees that it is Kevin with Ben behind him. Her face looked relieved and releases her grip on Darkstar.

"Kevin," she said faintly and hugs him. Kevin returns the hug. After they broke it up Gwen pulls Kevin and Ben aside. "What do you mean he saved my life?"

"Well, after he absorbed some of your powers he..,"

"What?" Gwen asks in shock.

"Yes, um, well, it's a long story Ben continues. "After he absorbed some of your powers, your Anodite form was unstable...Kevin will continue, I'm not really good with this whole science thing."

"Your Anodite form became...let's just say unstable and his powers could somewhat solve that problem," Kevin continued.

"We're leaving, now," Gwen demanded not wanting to hear anymore of it. The two guys showed her the way to the door leaving Darkstar behind them.

"Gwen, wait!" the blonde calls out and runs to her.

She didn't want to stop so she kept walking hastily. A gentle touch on her shoulder made her stop.

"Gwen, please give me a chance," he said smoothly. His face was practically begging for it. "Could I at least tell you what happened?"

Her two teammates walking in front of her stopped. She thought for a moment. _Should I trust him? _Hesitantly, she began to speak.

"Alright."

* * *

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. I need ideas for the next chapter so just review or PM me. **

**I might not be posting the next chapter within next week, though, sorry for that :3**


	2. Chapter 2: -Take the Risk?

**I also forgot to mention that this happened before Gwen and Kevin were a couple officially after the kiss in 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien'. This is sorta like a crush thing.**

**To all those who commented about keeping it Gwevin. I'm trying to. It's just a little twist in the story of Gwevin and how the two of them will become a couple even with all the problems they face. Just continue reading please.**

**For now ENJOY! R&R **

* * *

"Alright?" Kevin shouts. _I should've seen this coming. _He thought. _He must still be mind-controlling her; I knew we couldn't trust him._ "He must still be mind-controlling her, Ben," he whispers to the cousin of his beloved.

"No, Kevin, I'm fine, really," Gwen says. "I'll let him explain his side; but if it's a lie," she pauses and produces her pink manna orbs on her hands. "He'll get it from me this time."

"I assure you, you won't have to," Darkstar says without shivering.

"You sure about this, Gwen?" Kevin asks.

She nods without saying a word, her face still depressed.

"Well, I hope you've erased all the evocations of your teammates since their bound to be unreliable," the blonde begins.

Kevin began to growl under his breath. _Here he goes. _

Darkstar leads Gwen out of the hospital, talking while Gwen's teammates are walking behind him, casting a detective look upon him.

Ben and Kevin mumble to each other. "I still don't like this plan."

"It's Gwen's choice, Kevin, we can't decide for her."

"It's still a bad idea."

"So how did you get to mind-control people?" Ben suddenly blurts out and interrupted the couple.

"Well, it's a skill I've perfected-"

"And you used it on Gwen," Kevin continued.

Darkstar ignores them and

continues on with his side of the story. You could practically see the slight disgust in Gwen's face but she tries to be nice.

"Dude, Gwen's not even enjoying this," Kevin whispers once again.

"Gwen's not that blind to accept anything from Darkstar, she knows what to do," Ben replied in a hush tone, hoping that Darkstar didn't hear it.

Kevin begins to growl again, inside fuming. _How long can Darkstar keep this up? All of us know that he wants to absorb her power. I hope Gwen knows what she's doing._

"Where are we headed?" Darkstar suddenly asks seeing that they are walking at length, headed nowhere.

"We're going home," Ben said restlessly. "It's getting late."

* * *

**I think I forgot to mention that it was already night time when Gwen woke up from the hospital; let's just say 8:30 or so :) enjoy reading the next parts :3**

* * *

They head for Kevin's sleek, green car parked across where they were standing.

"Gwen," Kevin motions to Gwen as he opens the front seat beside the driver. Gwen gets in and Kevin closes after her. Ben got in the back, so did Darkstar. It took a while for Kevin to let him in, but he did.

"Where can we drop you off?" Kevin said gruffly.

"Just around the corner," Darkstar replied.

_Good._ Kevin thought.

The car drive was an awkward one. Finally, they dropped him off.

Darkstar opens the door and steps out. "Good night, Lovely Gwen," he calls from outside with Kevin again in his angry mode. "Til' tomorrow."

"Night," Gwen replies softly but loud enough so that Darkstar could hear, trying to be polite.

Darkstar smiles and walks away as the green car drives off in the other direction.

There was a mix of emotion inside the vehicle. Emotions like jealousy, anger, restlessness and confusion. No one spoke a word; no one looked at each other.

"What were you thinking?" Kevin blurted, breaking the ice.

"I was thinking that maybe we could learn more about him," Gwen replied softly but firm.

"What you mean like get to know him better?" the driver asks again in a much louder voice.

"No, not like that, definitely not like that," Gwen defends herself.

"What is it like then?" he retorted.

_Wow, LQ (Love Quarrel) time. _Ben thought. _Should I say something...hmmm….neh…_

"So? What is it?" Kevin continues taunting with anger.

"He conspires against us Kevin-"

"And? You're putting yourself at risk."

"Risk of what?"

"Having your powers absorbed for good."

Gwen looked shocked at his words. _Oh, is that it? The power is all he cared about. _Then her face became glum. "I don't want to continue this talk."

Kevin became a little bit gentler and regained his focus in his driving. _What should I say? She doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Should I change the subject? Ugh, this is frustrating._

The car ride became awkward once again. They stop at Gwen's house. Gwen got out of the car.

"Wait! Gwen!" Kevin called out from inside. "What are you planning for tomorrow?" he asks gently and with care.

"Still undecided, Kevin," she let out softly.

"Well let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Gwen says glumly but looks at Kevin and smiles. "Good night."

"Good night," he replies. "Don't forget."

"I won't," she said half happy then she goes in her house.

Kevin all satisfied, smiles, and drives on dropping off Ben. _Okay, I have nothing to worry about now. She's gonna be fine. Calm down. She's gonna tell me; It's going to be alright. _He takes a deep breath and exhales.

* * *

**I will also not be posting the next chapter within the next week. I know I've said this before but I haven't started on the next chapter yet and my school life is interfering. So I have no promises on when I'll be posting the next chapter. :3 **

**How did you guys like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: -Do it?

**Hey, guys...here's the third chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to post the next chapter next week to make it up to you readers. :D**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Gwen's POV~~

She opens the door and meets her parents in the living room.

"Gwendolyn?" her mom calls. She sees that it was Gwen, who was missing for almost a week now; she runs toward her daughter and hugs her. "Frank!" she shouts excitedly. "Gwen's back."

"Gwen," her father says with a sigh of relief. He hurriedly came down from the stairs and joined his wife in their embrace.

"It's great to be home," Gwen says, still embracing her parents.

"Ben did promise that he would find you," her mother narrated after releasing her daughter.

"He did, so did Kevin," Gwen replied.

"What happened, dear?" her father asked.

They moved toward the sofa and they begin their narration there. Gwen's parents were in a mix of emotions. Should they ban Gwen from hero work with her cousin? Or should they let her continue with her plan?

"Dear, we're so happy that you're back," her mother said and hugged her once more. "But would you let your father and I speak alone?"

"Sure, mom," Gwen replies both smiling and wondering. She heads to her room upstairs and shuts the door behind her.

"What is it, dear?" the anxious husband gently asks. "What is worrying you?"

"It's Gwendolyn," she replies.

"What about her? She's back with us isn't she?"

"Yes, but we can't put her at risk like that again," she continues. "Should we stop her work with Ben?"

"We are her parents and we know what's best for her; but it's her choice, we can't stop her from doing what she wants," Frank declared. "She's already fifteen."

"Yes, but is it the right thing?"

"It should be. Plus, Gwen has her grandmother's powers so she can take care of herself."

"But what if she's-"

"Dear, you're worrying too much," he said in the most tender voice he can muster; at the same time he pulls his wife to a gentle hug.

Lily, knowing that Frank's words was correct, sighed. She didn't argue any more and hugged him in return.

* * *

Gwen, who was in her room, began thinking. _What should I do tomorrow? Should I let Darkstar talk with me again? Should I ask Kevin what to do? Should I let Ben and Kevin come with me? I think I should ask Ben for advice._

Gwen grabs her phone on top of the desk beside her bed and dials a number. She puts it near her ear as she heard the ringtone.

On the other line someone picks it up. It is Ben.

"Hello?"

"Ben?" Gwen asks faintly.

"Yeah, Gwen?"

"I'm kinda in a dilemma right now."

"How can I help?"

"Well, remember what we're gonna do tomorrow?" she starts.

"Yes," Ben pauses. "Well, not exactly, the plan was a bit vague."

"We're gonna meet up with Mike tomorrow, remember?"

"Right, that was the plan," he chuckles.

"So?" she hopefully and eagerly asks him.

"So what?" he asks back unknowing of what to reply.

"So sould we meet up with him again?"

"Well, in the right mind, I would be in between. If someone was trying to be good, we have to be willing. But then again this is Darkstar we're talking about."

"So we have to be cautious tomorrow," Gwen firmly said, making up her mind. "Thanks, Ben."

" So I'm coming on your date tomorrow, right?" Ben teases.

"It's not a date," his cousin firmly retorted.

"Hehe," her cousin snickered. " I was just kidding."

"Not in the mood right now, Ben."

"Alright, alright, it's just really good to have you back, that's all."

"Why?"

"You were gone for a week I guess and Kevin became moody."

"Really." Ben can sense the anxiety in her voice in the other line.

"Yep, weird though. And trust me, you don't want to know what happened."

"I'll take your word for it then; goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Gwen hangs up and goes back to her wondering. She then realizes that she has to call Kevin. She dialed Kevin's number. Repeating the whole process, she puts the phone near her ear again as she heard the ringtone.

* * *

Kevin sleeps in his car in the garage while his phone beeps in his pocket.

"Huh?" Kevin absentmindedly realizes. "Oh, my phone," he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees **Gwen Tennyson calling... **and answers the call.

"Kevin?" a familiar voice is heard on the other line.

"Gwen, yeah, it's me," he replies. "What's the plan?"

"We meet with him tomorrow."

"What?" he shouts. "What were you thinking?"

Gwen, shocked at what Kevin said retorted. "I already made up my mind."

Kevin could sense the hurt in her voice. He wanted to say sorry but held back.

"Goodnight," she said glumly and hanged up.

Kevin did a face palm. _Smooth move, Kev. Now she'll hate me. Why did I say that? Tomorrow, I'll apologize tomorrow. No, I should do it now. Should I? _

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. _Anonymous reviews accepted._**

**For the Gwevin fans who hate where this is going. The next chapters would be more about Gwevin. There's no fun in the couple if there are no problems so please bear with me; I'm trying to make this story as interesting as I could.**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4: -Tell Her?

**Forgive me for the late update but here it is! Enjoy!**

**And for those of you who have been complaining that this is going nowhere to Gwevin, it's about to. Please be patient. **

**I am also sorry of how I write these fanfics. I promise that I'll try to make it more colorful.**

**R&R**

* * *

Gwen still lays on her bed, sitting, shocked, problematic of what just happened. _I did not expect him to react like that. I shouldn't have had called. Should I call him back to confirm tomorrow? ... Uh-uh no, not anymore. I can handle myself without him._

With that she lay her head on her soft and warm lavender pillow, looked up to the ceiling and thought about her dilemma. _I should probably go to sleep. That will take my mind off of this._

Suddenly, her phone rang, which startled her and brought her back to reality. She saw the words **Kevin Levin calling...** _Should I? _She was having the dilemma again. _No, I won't this time. I don't need him, after what happened! Good night Kevin! _She ignored her phone ringing beside her. Finally, she had enough of the incessant ringing that reminded her of something she didn't want to remember: his lack of trust for her. A little voice within her loved and cared for him, she just wasn't sure enough about him returning the favor. _Unrequited love, the most sinister thing I fell trap to. _With that, she grabbed her phone and flung it in her closet with her manna shutting it roughly afterwards. Then, that was enough of the noise. _That's enough of that. _She thought smugly and fell asleep.

In Kevin's garage, where he was still calling Gwen who wouldn't answer, he began to feel guilt. _Alright, Gwen, I shouldn't have had said it. But this isn't the time to play games. Come on, answer, please pick up. _Of course, all his wistfulness was of no avail, since Gwen already fell asleep. _Please Gwen, come on. _He finally got restless and gave up unwillingly. _Gwen won't pick up anytime soon. But she's endangering herself tomorrow. I should be there to protect her. I wasn't there to her rescue in the first time but I will tomorrow. _Kevin just kept thinking about it. Then he got a little bit drowsy at it and finally fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

The next day~~~

Gwen's alarm clock beside her was just one minute away from ringing its loud, piercing alarm. 5:59...6:00. _Teet, teet, teet, teet._

The still sleepy red-head drowsily lifts her arm up towards her digital alarm clock ringing endlessly. She turns off the alarm and rests for a few minutes until finally sitting up straight and contemplates about her situation that's gonna happen. _Today, it's today. Should I really go? _She stands up and lances outside her window, seeing a sight that surprised her. _That's Kevin's car! _She pointed at the green automobile across the street. _What is he doing here?_ Then, her eyes search the car, looking for any sign of Kevin. Sure enough, he was there, his eyes closed, his hands were on the wheel and he was drooling. _Cute. _She thought smugly then went in the showers with her bath robe and her usual clothes in her hand._  
_

In Kevin's car a little while later~~

The still-sleeping driver is moving his head uneasily at his awkward position. His head on the head pillow and his hands on the steering wheel. He didn't even bother to lay the chair down backward with the lever beside it. He suddenly leaned his head over to the wheel. Slowly...slowly going closer...until...

_**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**_

Kevin wakes up, startled at the honk of the car horn.

"Huh? Uhh..." he wipes the drool dripping off his face. "It's morning," he said looking at the digital clock in his car. Then he thought _**Gwen!**_ _I hope she's still here! _He stepped out of the car and hurriedly crossed the street toward Gwen's house and knocked heavily on the door (more like banging on the door) even thought there was a cute little doorbell.

Gwen who finished her showering over five minutes ago and had already put on her clothes was heading downstairs when she heard the banging on her door. She quickly goes down the wooden stairs of her home.

"Coming!" she shouts to the stranger knocking continuously on the door. She opens the door slowly with suspicion and finds Kevin, who is relieved that the amazing person he has a crush on is still there.

"I was worried...," he starts.

"Worried about what?" she responded, half-listening and half-absent.

"Well...I...uhh...," he babbled. _Why can't I just tell her?_

"Actually, I-"

"Enough, Kevin," she shouted, outraged by his sudden stuttering and obvious distraction. _He doesn't want me to go, fine, I get it. But he doesn't have to come here and stop me! This is my choice! _She turns her back on him and she was about to shut the door.

"Wait!"

She stops, turns and faces him.

_Just tell her! Come on Levin. There's no harm in telling her the truth. Just tell her how you feel. I care for you...yeah...that's it._

"Gwen, I..."

* * *

**OK. That's it for this chapter. Epic isn't it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**

**I'll be posting the next one whenever I get to; school life is interfering; please don't expect the next chapter to be posted in the next two weeks. **

**:3**


	5. Chapter 5: -Continue?

**Hi! I'm back to post this chapter. Sorry if it took so long, I wasn't so sure about this chapter being so nice and all.**

**I apologize to Critic1 for this chapter. I know it's not what you expected or wanted...Sorry...**

**And thank you to everyone for all the reviews and the anonymous reviews! R&R**

* * *

"Gwen, I..."

The red-head's face lit up, eager to hear the next following words.

_Just do it, Levin! Come on, just tell her. _Kevin pushed himself.

"Gwen!" Darkstar suddenly calls out, breaking the moment. He runs to her, helmet-less, no doubt, with his unblemished face back.

On the inside, Kevin glared and fumed at the sight of him come.

"Ready for our date?" the blonde asks her, half joking.

"It's not a date," she replied sternly with shut eyes. _I should have said 'no'._

"Just wait for a second," Kevin blurted out to her and Darkstar, jealous obviously. He tugged at Gwen's arm and dragged her inside her house leaving the eager blonde with a contempt look on his face.

Gwen just went along with it, hiding her thanks for his timely save. She and Kevin stopped after they had gone inside, with Kevin behind the door, sighing a relief. "Kevin," she raises her voice with him almost about to cower. "Thank you," she continued in a calm voice.

Kevin just plainly stared at her confused. _Was she mad or relieved?_

"I just needed to rejuvenate myself," she said calmly, relieving the anxious Osmosian.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he replied, looking deep into her eyes and getting closer.

"I know," she whispered, looking back into his eyes. "But, I-"

"Have to?"

"Yeah, well-"

"You don't have to do this for the team," Kevin told her tenderly. "We can handle him."

"We have to do this...I have to."

"But Gwen-"

"C'mon, he's waiting," Gwen said somewhat depressed and opened the door behind Kevin.

The door slowly opens to the Osmosian's dread. _I should stop her from doing this; this is a bad idea._

Gwen walks out toward Darkstar. There's a minute feeling behind her reason besides her utter dislike for him and for the whole team's dislike in him. _No. _She tells herself not wanting to believe her heart. _I have to figure out the rest of his plan. Plus, with all the powers he absorbed from me...he would be _unstoppable!

"Michael," she calls out, saying his name, which completely surprised him.

"Shall we go, Lovely Gwen?" he asks saying the nickname he always used on her, although it's not really a nickname considering that it's longer than her real nickname, but let's just call it a nickname.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kevin inquired with much distress. _What if he absorbs all her powers this time? She's gonna get hurt._

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise, now, do I?" the blonde retorted.

"What surprise?" Kevin continued with much concern for Gwen. "I'm going with you guys, whether you like it or not."

Gwen pushed herself through this argument and pulled Kevin aside. "Kevin! What do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever your plan is, I don't like it," the Osmosian complained.

"Trust me on this, _please_?" Gwen pleaded.

Kevin crossed his arms, pessimistic. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Kevin, I'll be back, you'll see," she said with a smile that was supposed to assure him. She leaves him with a promise of her safe return.

Kevin watches Gwen and Darkstar leaving. _Ughh. Why couldn't I just tell her. Should I follow her or something? No, she's not gonna trust me again. But I can't just sit here and do nothing. _

The dilemma-filled teen walks to his car, still sighing. _What should I do now?_ He opens the door and gets in. He starts the car and puts his hands on the wheel, stepping on the pedal. He drives and stops at a house, Ben's house.

Kevin sat there, in the car, still wondering if he should ask Ben for advice. _Should I? I don't normally do this, but this isn't exactly a 'normal' time. _He made a decision! He stepped out of the car and heads toward Ben's house, hesitantly at the same time. He shivers a little as he lifts his right hand to knock on the door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ It took a while and _Knock. Knock. Knock. _He now hears footsteps coming and opening the door. Ben.

"Kevin?" the sleepy wielder of the Omnitrix yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing so early?"

Kevin didn't reply which made Ben surprised at seeing his friend's sheepish look. _It's important that he's here. Gwen, maybe._ Ben thought.

"Come on in," Ben motioned. Kevin walked in, his footsteps heavy.

"_Mi casa es su casa,_" Ben teased a bit before realizing the gravity of the moment. "So what is it?"

The older male sat down on the couch, staring at the carpet below his feet, his eyes unmoving, his hands tense and fingers intertwining with each other.

"It's Gwen," he finally said. "She's with Darkstar again."

"Really?" Ben asked shocked. "Shouldn't we follow them or something?"

"Thought of that, she wouldn't trust us again if we did."

"Oh. So what do you suggest we do? Stay here and wait again?"

"We don't have a choice. We have to trust her." _Please let this be the right choice. Gwen, please be safe._

* * *

**Sorry that it somewhat isn't going to Gwevin. But I assure you it will in the future chapters. **

**And to all those who are worried about this not going to be Gwevin, have faith that it will :)**

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6: -Talk to Him?

**Here's the sixth chapter! Sorry if it look so long. This writer doesn't have anymore motivation for writing...reviews would help cheer me up. **

* * *

Meanwhile~~

**Darkstar's POV**

Kevin was a little protective of Gwen but she got him to let her come with me. In my point of view, they were having an argument. Kevin wouldn't let Gwen out of his sight. I understood, after what I've done to her and her whole team before, I know he would never forgive me...they, would never forgive me.

But now, Gwen and I have finally escaped the Osmosian's sight. He angers me, but she loves him, I think. But that's behind us and now, the Lovely Gwen and I would spend time together; just the two of us! I would have never imagined she would agree to this, but she did.

It was pretty pleasant stroll with her; we didn't talk though but it was still pleasant. The sun was shining, but not beating down. The cool wind blew. The perfect day.

I looked toward her. Her face, beautiful, but sad and angered. I knew what was bothering her.

"Gwen," I said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Is something bothering you?" I continued. I genuinely cared for her; if only she'd see that.

"No, not at all," she smiled a bit. It was good enough for me to see her smile. I smiled too. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, um, you and Kevin were arguing a while ago and.."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. He's usually like that."

"Why?"

"Well, he's usually afraid of something happening to me. Especially around-"

"Me?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"I understand, very much. And I'm sorry for what I did, I really am."

She stared at me. I was nervous now. _I should have had waited. _I glanced at her again. She snapped out of her seeming trance and smiled. "It's more complicated than that. Kevin's more of a stubborn guy than you know."

"Oh," I said as my eyes widened in her opening up to me.

**Gwen's POV**

_What else? Should I talk to him a bit longer? What should I say?_

So like a little while ago, I agreed to this. I'm not sure if this is a totally good idea or a bad one. Neither one is shown now. Life's full of dilemmas but this is one I've got to take.

_Why did he ask for forgiveness? I know why, but did he mean it? It's one of his tricks again if I'd put it into Kevin's words._

"So..," I started from out of nowhere. "Where are we headed for?"

"Well..."

Then we heard a loud _**BOOM!**_ I wondered what it was so I ran towards the sound. Something happened. Is anyone hurt?

**Darkstar's POV**

I heard a _**BOOM!**_I know Gwen heard it, too, for she ran toward the source. I ran after her. Her swift movements and her quick instincts...

She turned and so did I. We ended up looking at a burning building. Not much of a commercial building but it was a..._oh no_ a residential building!

I saw a group of dark hooded men coming out of the alley next to the building. I assume they were the culprits of what had just happened.

"Gwen!" I shouted, thinking that that was the only thing I could do before chasing the masterminds.

**Gwen's POV**

_Gwen!_ was all I heard and I turned to see Michael running after some guys. I had no time to run after him, there was a burning edifice in front of me! I couldn't just do nothing!

"I'm gonna try to stop the fire," was all I managed to say to him, I don't think he heard it though.

**Darkstar's** **POV**

I heard Gwen's faint voice telling me that she would try to stop the fire. All I thought about was that I can't let her do that by herself. But they're still on the run and I can't stop now. Where are they going?

Finally, I stopped running. I had powers, why not use them?

So, I raised my hands up towards the three men and trapped them in my dark energy beams. I sort of absorbed some of their energy so they passed out.

Like Gwen, I can also project energy bubbles and I formed it around the culprits and brought all of us back to the site of the burning building.

**Gwen's POV**

I wiped the sweat dripping off my face. I'm pretty tense right now trying to figure out some things. There are some people left in the building, I'm sure of it!

"Turbo!" I shouted and produced a huge whirlwind heading for the building; hopefully, it would put the fire out.

The huge blast of whirlwind energy from the 'Turbo' spell didn't work as it only lessened the flames before it returned back to its original burning state.

"Super theca!" I shouted again. The spell worked as it put out the fires!

_Should've used that first. _I thought with a heavy conscience. By then, Michael came back with some guys, three of them.

"Who are these people?" I asked staring. Then I realized something. "What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing, nothing," he says with ease as if he's not guilty of anything. "These were the culprits behind the fire."

"Oh," I replied guilty for somewhat accusing him of misusing his powers. He drops them to the ground, still unconscious.

"Badickinis Metalalurca," I chanted which caused metal ropes to wrap around each of them.

"Okay, that's done, good job," he said as he clasped his hands together victoriously.

I smiled at him, don't know why, but I did.

_Suddenly..._

* * *

**I don't really know how long 'til I'm gonna post the next one...please be patient. Review this chapter too please.**

***and again: to those who think this isn't going anywhere Gwevin please also be patient with me.**

**Until the next time...**

**:3**


	7. Chapter 7: -Be Worried?

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. I was planning on uploading this chapter maybe next week but when I saw those reviews I was like 'Oh, I have 15 reviews! Yay!' That fired me to finish this chapter. I know it took so long, sorry for that. School and other stuff is interfering plus I think my writing spirit was sucked from me temporarily so I couldn't write this chapter continuously.**

**Thanks also for the reviews from 'In Darkstar's Shadow' and in this story. I've improved how I write a bit and I hope it's not as choppy as my first ever chapter I've written in my first story. I was just so used to writing plays and stuff so it's all dialogue and not much writing of the actions.**

**I just blabbered right now..hehe...sorry but thanks for bearing with me through all this time. **

**~~~IMPORTANT PART OF A/N~~~~~~~~PLEASE READ BELOW~~~~~~~~**

**Again, to those who think this is not going to be Gwevin in the end, I know it doesn't seem like it's getting there so please be patient with me. What's a relationship without problems, right? Plus, I'm a fan of love triangles but I'm also a fan of Gwevin. So...**

**...without further author's notes, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for..._DRUMROLL _**

**CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_Be Worried?_

...flashes of camera lights exploded around us. _Cameras! They were video taping the whole thing!_ _They were surrounding us, cornering us just to get better shots of us. _I turned to look at Michael who was beside me.

**Darkstar's POV**

_We've caught the bad guys and now...this is what awaits us heroes. Is this what it feels like to be a hero? Then I like it. I should join up with Gwen and her team_.

I stared at her once more, her perplexed visage shown, then I realized what I had to do.

**Gwen's POV**

I looked away from him once more and at the camera crew when a hand found it's way to my arm and pulled me gently. More like tugging, actually. I turned around to face Darkstar, the owner of the hand. His eyes unrelenting for me to follow him. His face gentle and bright as the morning sun glowed from above. He tightened his grip on my arm and led me away from the crowd. I realized what he was doing.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him then made my manna panels to lift us up away from the crowd of passersby, cameras and civilians. I knew that they would leave us alone if we just walked away. Nope, they wouldn't leave us alone even if we ran away from them. At least this way, though, they would never be able to follow us.

**Darkstar's POV**

_She mouthed a 'thank you' to me. Ha! I knew she wanted out. It's so like her not to accept the fame being given to her. Sigh...she is very admirable._

Then something jolted me from my thoughts. The sound of police cars roving in with their annoying and ear-deafening sirens. _The culprits!_

Then I held Gwen's hand to signal her to stop for a moment.

**Gwen's POV**

I was concentrating intently so as not to stop my manna panels when a hand, the same feeling as the one that held my arm a while ago, held mine. It was Michael of course.

He wanted me to stop. Why? But I did just so.

As I stopped my panels from levitating any higher, he let go of my hand and jumped below, the hard cement road welcoming his fall.

"Michael!" I cried loud enough so he could hear me. Then I looked down to where he may have fallen. There he was, as I've known, on the ground, surprisingly he wasn't hurt. He was standing there in front of where_ the police car was screeching to a halt._

_Michael! Are you insane? _I closed my eyes. _He's gonna be crushed! _

_**Eeeeekk...**_

Then the screeching stopped. I opened my eyes to see Michael standing in front of the police car with it just inches away from colliding with his lower torso.

_Phew._ I sighed with relief. _He's unharmed._

Then, I let my panels slowly drop down with me on it to where Michael was standing, completely unfazed, if I might add.

As my foot stepped on the ground, Michael walked forward to the officer. They were talking but I couldn't make out a word. Then the officer shook my companion's hand with a smile on his face.

"Get those men, and put them in the back," the officer hollered at his other two comrades. This I heard perfectly. The two policemen then dragged the men that were chained with my spell into the automobile.

Michael then made his way out toward me, smiling widely now, proud of what he did I suppose.

"Hey," he called out coolly with me staring wide-eyed. "Let's go then?"

We started walking now, strolling and indulged in our surroundings.

"What were you guys talking about back there?" I asked, curious. Obviously I inferred about what they were talking about earlier but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Hmm? Oh...well, I just told the officers that we caught the bad guys. That's all," he replies, smiling afterwards.

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"You could have almost killed yourself a while ago, you know!"

**Darkstar's POV**

At that remark, I knew what she meant. _She cares._ I tingled a bit on the inside. _She really cares._

I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks. _Can't let her see me like this._ So I buried that blush with my usual smug.

"But I wasn't now, right?" I replied with a proud tone. _  
_

Her eyebrow rose, then it subsided.

"Yeah, but still...I was..."

She stopped her sentence. I turned to look at her.

**Gwen's POV**

_Worried._ I finished in my head.

_Shouldn't say that out loud now should I._

I reprimanded myself. _Why did I think that? _

"Gwen?"

The sudden call of my name snapped me back to reality and back beside Michael.

"Gwen? Are you alright?" Michael asked with a hint of anxiety.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You were going to say something after that."

"Oh." _Right, my sentence._ I thought as I mentally face-palmed. _I can't finish that. That's gonna give him a wrong_ impression.

**Darkstar's POV **

I can see that she confused right now, uneasy really. _Should I remind her what she said? No, Gwen's pretty smart, she already figured it out. So what's keeping her from continuing?_

So after a few seconds of arguing with myself over this dilemma, I decided to relieve her of her agitation.

"Alright!" I declared with confidence, shocking Gwen out of her trance. "Would you mind having a brunch with me?"

* * *

**There we go, not much of a cliffhanger compared to the 6th chapter :D**

**And I'm also thinking if naming each chapter, and I think I'll name the other chapters in this story,too. If it's not appropriate just review and tell me, ok? I won't get mad, I promise. :)**

**I accept anonymous reviews in case some of you were wondering. I'm not writing for the fame I'll get. I'm just writing to express my feelings that can't come out through words. I also would just want to know if there are people reading my story so I would know how fast I should upload the next chapter.**

**:3**


	8. Chapter 8: Brunch

**Here's the eighth chapter of the story and the last chapter I'll be posting for the year. Sorry for the long wait but it was kinda hard thinking of new ideas.**

**Await the next chapter next year 'coz I have tests after the break. I have no idea why they did that since it's really inconvenient to have tests when we come back after the break, right? Instead of relaxing right now, I have responsibilities to do...like studying and doing projects. I'm not complaining because responsibilities are a part of life. Hopefully all you guys out there are having a time of your life! Enjoy your vacation. And sorry for ranting back there. :)**

**Thanks to the two reviewers in chapter seven. I hope that when I come back after the tests to start a new story, the reviews would rise up to a new level.**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I looked around and spotted a clock across the street in the clock ware store. _It's still 9 in the morning! And look what's happened. _

"Um, sure," I replied unsteadily. My words spoke irony against my thoughts. I felt really unsure about this.

"Don't worry," he says reassuringly.

"Why is that?"

"I'll pay," he says with a smile.

I scanned my brain for any memory from before when I used to date him..._he came from a rich family, _I remembered.

"Alright then, where are we off to?"

"You'll see," he replied confidently and motioned Gwen to follow him. They walked for a while and turned at the next corner to find a prestigious, expensive French restaurant. "This is where we're eating."

"But-"

"Uh-uh, no buts, I told you I'll pay for everything."

Gwen nodded and followed Michael in the restaurant. There were some gorgeous ornaments and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and from all over the room. By the door was an attendant wearing a black coat and white insides, usually for formal wear, with a red rose pinned on his chest. He looked pretty thin, French I guess, with a thin, long mustache above his lip.

"Table for two, if you don't mind," he said in a high air voice to the attendant.

"Do you have a reservation," the the attendant inquired with a French accent of English. I gave Michael a stare.

"I believe I made one last night, by the name Morningstar?"

The attendant scanned his record book to see Michael's said reservation. "Ah, yes, here it is. **Morningstar, Michael.** You made a reservation for two."

"Yes, yes," Michael replied cooly.

"Right this way, sir...and madam."

We both followed him to our seats. "Here you are." he led us to a small, round table clothed in a white sheet that stretched all the way from the top of the table to the floor with a red rose in a small, glass vase in the center. There were two chairs on the opposite side of the table, also clothed with a white sheet. On the table were two round plates with their corresponding spoons and forks placed neatly in a row.

I was going to pull back my seat when Michael beat me to it. I sat down and he gently pushed my chair in, just like how a proper gentleman would. Then he sat down adjacent to me. The attendant then gave us their menus and we ordered our food items. It took a while before our meals were served. When the waiters did, we ate to our hearts' content. I observed how much a gentleman Michael could be, he held his utensils with great care and grace, unlike some other person I know. Now Kevin is in my mind. He would eat with his hands all the time, but it was pretty funny with all his gestures and jokes during lunch.

I chuckled a bit when I remembered Kevin's trick with the straws in his nostrils. I remembered that it was so hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing before. I guess Michael noticed this since he asked if there was something wrong.

"No, not really," I said smiling at him. He smiled back, confused but genuine.

"Gwen, I know that we had some...uh..issues from the past but-"

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

"Um, would you excuse me for a while?" I interrupted him. My cellphone's alarm just rang. I got it from my pocket and saw _**Karate Practice at** _**12.**

_I have practice later, right._

"What was it? Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No, uh, it was just the reminder for Karate practice," I answered.

His eyes lit up. "You practice Karate?"

"Um, yes. I have a match this week so I have to train hard."

* * *

**Darkstar's POV **

_Well how about that, she practices Karate. No wonder she's good when she fights. _

"Would you mind if I come to your training later?"

She tensed up a bit from my question.

"Um, sure, why not?" she answered freely, smiling.

_Then it's another date. _I bit my lip so as not to say those words out loud. During these few days, I've been trying really hard to watch my speech. Is it because I'm around Gwen?

We finished eating our meals and talked in between. She is just as how I saw her to be. Smart, affectionate and even strong.

* * *

**Gwen's POV **

He's not how I saw him to be. He's changed as he had claimed. I wonder if he still intends to steal my power from me. He's really changed, like he cares a lot. But not the overprotective care like the one Kevin gives me, it's like a friendly care but something else. He's really different from before. He became more genuine, he's not the type to actually act fake anymore. Sure he's still a bit proud by the way he acts but he has this genuine smile now.

I faced him, his blue eyes staring into my emerald ones.

* * *

With Ben and Kevin~

"She's not back yet!" Kevin shouted with alarm.

"Calm down, Kevin," the brunette tried to calm his friend as he put down the telephone.

"It's already noon, Tennyson!" the Osmosian shouted again. "I'm going to find her."

"Kevin, wait," Ben said as he put his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm Kevin down once more. "Her mom also said that she has Karate practice right now."

At those words, Kevin calmed a bit and slumped right down on the couch. He took a deep breath in and sighed. "Alright, fine."

His comrade sat down beside him. "I'm worried, too. But we have to trust Gwen in her decision alright?"

"All we've been doing is sitting around here doing nothin' while Darkstar is with Gwen having a good time. What if..."

Ben looked back at Kevin, one eyebrow raised.

..._they end up together again._ Kevin thought silently, refusing to continue his sentence.

"Well?" the brunette stirred, wanting Kevin to finish his sentence. Instead of doing so, Kevin just crossed his arms in reply with a _hmp _and stared at the TV in front of him, eyes unwavering to Ben's gaze.

Ben shrugged. _If he doesn't want to talk about it, I won't force him to. _He thought and leaned back on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and both guys scanned the channels to see if anything has happened, _anything_ like accidents and the like so they could find an excuse to follow Gwen.

* * *

**And once again to all those who want this story to end up Gwevin, it will...just with a little twists to make the story exciting. **

**Review please and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, I'll be glad to hear about it. The next chapter will be uploaded next year so you have until maybe the third week of January if I have enough time.**

**:3**


	9. Chapter 9: Chemistry Talk

Chapter 9: Chemistry Talk

After their lunch, Michael Morningstar and Gwen Tennyson head out for the latter's Karate practice.

"So you're in Junior High now, right?" Morningstar asked the red-head.

"Yeah," she replied while smiling. "A bit tiring if you ask me, though."

"Nothing Gwen can't handle though, right?" the blonde joked.

Gwen laughed at that comment. "Lessons are sorta harder than last year's."

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..that's why, but it's fun when you know how to do it."

"It takes some time thinking on the solutions especially in the calorimetry area."

"At least you're alright in the balancing of the equations."

"Yeah, that's pretty easy except how sometimes the Oxygen makes you multiply the whole equation and make it more complex as it is," Gwen chuckled. "You know a lot about chemistry, too, right?"

"I had some experience with those equations," Michael replied in his cocky voice.

Gwen rolled her eyes but not too obvious to the blonde. Their conversation went on about chemistry and Gwen's schooling. The topic finally met up to her affiliations with Ben and Kevin.

"So...," Michael says uneasy.

Gwen met his eyes at his uneasy voice. "Hm?"

"Ben Tennyson is your cousin, is he not?" he finally blurted out with added vocabulary.

"Yes, well, first degree actually," Gwen responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Then how did you end up meeting Levin?" he interrogated once more, avoiding her question.

His companion tensed from the question he shot at her.

_Should I answer that?_ Gwen asked herself. _I'm trying to find more things about him not him to me!_ She sighed.

"Well..."

* * *

This time, Kevin was pacing back and forth behind the couch Ben was sitting on. The former had a serious expression stamped on his face while the latter did nothing but relax and watch TV. They'd stopped scanning through news channels since nothing much had happened, minor accidents that policemen already handled. So Ben generalized that he would relax from then on...or at least maybe until when they had more knowledge on Gwen's whereabouts.

The brunette turned from the TV screen and stared at his comrade's serious face. "That's it!" he suddenly shouted.

"Wha-at?" the older male asked, stopped from his pacing and glaring right at Ben.

"Maybe I have something that will cheer you up," the brunette said with a grin.

"And what might that be?" the Osmosian inquired, a detective look replacing his serious face.

* * *

"Ya' think this is gonna cheer me up?" the Osmosian later said, rhetorically, sarcastically and glumly.

"Why not?" Ben answered nonchalantly as he closed the car door.

"'Why not?', 'Why not?'...Maybe this will cheer _you_ up, but not for me," Kevin retorted, also closing the car door and pointing straight at Julie's house.

"C'mon, you'll see," Ben motioned to his still glum friend. He walked, with Kevin dragging along behind him. Both continued walking until they reached the front door. Ben rang the doorbell of course.

A female opened the door, not who Ben was hoping for, though.

"Mrs. Yamamoto, good afternoon," Ben greeted. "Is Julie here?"

"Yes, she is, come in, come in."

Mrs. Yamamoto led Ben and Kevin to the living room and excused herself to call her daughter.

"Julie!"

"Yes, mom?" Julie called from her room.

"Ben's here to see you!"

"Alright, I'll be right down!" Julie emerged from her room and walked down to where her mother stood. "Thanks mom."

She then made her way to the living room where she found Kevin sitting glumly on the couch and Ben eagerly anticipating her arrival.

"Ben? What's the problem?"

Julie knew that whenever Ben went to her like that or whenever he wanted her to go over to his house, he needed something, bad.

Ben stood up from his seat and walked toward Julie. "Well...it's not about me this time," he said a bit timidly and goes nearer to Julie. He tugged at her to follow him and both walk across the living room. They stopped when they neared the living room's opening.

"It's about Kevin," the brunette whispered to Julie.

Julie looked over Ben to see Kevin sitting on the couch, his face full of sadness. She again looked at Ben.

"He's worried about Gwen," Ben continued, still whispering. "But I think he's just really concerned because he _likes_ her."

"I heard that!" Kevin shouted from across the room.

Ben faced back toward Kevin, his face looking innocent. Julie giggled a bit from how the males in the room where acting and she intended to break that tension.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" she asks.

Ben faced back at her and rubbed his stomach and grinned. "Actually, no, since this _guy_ was very busy moping around, I completely forgot about it."

Julie giggled once again and headed to the kitchen where her mother was busy washing the utensils.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter, I know it's not as good as the other chapters. But as promised, the next chapter has been uploaded! I know that the title 'Chemistry Talk' isn't as fitting as it seems since only half of it is about Chemistry...sorry...that's the only thing I could think of at the moment.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the next one though since I have a load of things to do for school :[**

**Leave a review for this chapter as to what you think of it. I had such a short time in writing this. I promise to make it up to you readers in the next chapter. _Try._ **

*****reminder: Ben is not as obnoxious as he is since this is still the first season of Ben 10 Alien Force.**

**_~WhiteCatX319_  
**

**:3**


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch and Practice

Chapter 10: Lunch and Practice

* * *

Julie scanned the kitchen from corner to corner and spotted what she was looking for: fresh leftovers her mom always keeps on the countertop covered with a spherical plastic screen that keeps flies from touching the food.

She lifted the plastic container and got the plate of food.

Her mother was still washing the dishes when she turned her attention to her daughter. "You're getting the leftovers, dear?"

Julie nodded. "Yup! They haven't had lunch yet, mom."

"We'll, you better not keep them waiting."

"Alright, mom!" Julie said lastly before leaving her mom in the kitchen carrying a plate of their leftovers. Now, in the Yamamoto household, leftovers never look like leftovers. They just look like the same food but only a portion of it was eaten. For today's lunch, they had chicken wings with a bit of gravy left in a small bowl. Luckily, there were still three left, hopefully enough for the two hungry guys.

She entered the living room and declared, "Here are your lunches!"

Ben stood up to welcome her, got the plate she was holding and settled it down on the coffee table in front of the main sofa. He sat down and Julie followed, sitting right down beside him.

The brunette then reached out for one piece of the chicken wing and dipped part of it in the sauce and took a bite. He looked over to his male companion who was staring at him.

"C'mon, Kevin," Ben said with his mouth a bit full. "Eat up! You can't keep on worrying about Gwen like that on an empty stomach!"

Ben didn't mean this sarcastically or as an insult. He was worried, too, but they had to trust Gwen, she was smarter than him and Kevin combined. Fortunately, Kevin saw this and complied grabbing a piece of chicken wing leaving only one more left on the plate. Kevin began eating slowly, taking one bit after another quietly.

"So how'd you like it?" Julie asked Ben, slightly ignoring the silence coming Kevin.

"It's good," Ben replied, taking another bite. "Your mom cooked it?"

"Yup!" Julie said, proud. "She cooks the best chicken! You should really try the sushi she makes for us during dinner."

"Sushi?" Ben asked in a muffled voice. "Sushi's good, too," he continued, nonchalantly.

"You don't like sushi?" Julie questioned, a bit brought back by this question. _I guess not all people like sushi._

"Of course I do!"

"I especially love it with wasabi!"

Ben's face cringed a bit. "Wasabi?"

"Yeah, wasabi. I especially love that feeling when the spice goes through your mouth and nose, it's weird, but exciting," Julie said with enthusiasm.

"How could you like that spicy stuff? And that _feeling_? That's why I don't like it very much," Ben shivered at the thought.

"But you just _love_ chili fries! And that's spicy, too," Julie defended, sorta catching Ben off guard.

"Yeah, well...the chili doesn't go through my nose as the wasabi does," Ben pouted. "I like sushi, it's just that I don't like it as much as I like eating chili fries, that's all."

He grinned at Julie, trying to make Julie at ease.

"Why? Don't you like chili fries?" Ben shot back.

"Of course, I do!"

Julie then chuckled. Ben always made her laugh. More or less, he made her day. _Hopefully, _she thought, _this could last through our whole relationship._

* * *

Gwen entered her karate session, in her full karate uniform and her hair tied in a high ponytail. As she walked toward the huge blue mat in the middle of the gym, she glanced at the man sitting on the bleachers as he waves at her. She smiles back at him. He winked a 'do your best' to her and her smile grew wider.

She felt confident in her match today against Jason Carter and Ramirez Peterson. She was first against Jason, the blonde with amber eyes. He was a bit taller than her and had the same built as Michael.

She and her opponent bowed at each other and started their practice session, also a match. She defeated him easily as he ran straight at her. Gwen easily dodged his attack to the left and bounded him down. Now, Jason was straight on his back on the floor.

She helped Jason up to his feet as she always does with her fallen opponent and they both bend for a bow. When she was upright again, she turned to see Michael, still in the bleachers cheering for her.

"Way to go, Gwen," the blonde cheered and clapped. Actually, the whole gym was quiet except him. Usually, karate was practiced with seriousness, the only time you'd hear cheering was when it was a state competition or whenever there was an audience. Gwen smiled at him, despite the huge awkwardness filling the room.

She then turned to her next opponent, Ramirez Peterson. He had thick, dark black hair that reached his shoulders and dark brown eyes that were totally focused on his opponent and how to bring her down. Gwen was just really that good at karate. He had a smaller built than Kevin but taller than her nonetheless.

Both the practioners stood adjacent to each other and bowed before starting their match afterwhich both stiffened in their stance. Gwen prepared herself, right hand stiff facing her opponent and left hand stiff near her chest. Her feet were separated from each other. Her opponent ran in her direction, the same thing as what Jason did.

Gwen smirked to herself, thinking of doing what she did to her last opponent. As anticipated, she dodged his attack, leaning in her left side. Just as she was about to put Ramirez to the ground, he countered her attack, pushing aside her right arm. With that tactic, unfortunately, Ramirez also fell on the floor. Gwen on the other hand wasn't absent-minded, her hand was pushed which made her lose her balance, falling toward her right. In just a knick of time, her right palm pushed hard on the floor, raising Gwen's whole body up and then doing a cartwheel. She groaned a bit in the process then landed safely on the mat, back turned on her fallen opponent.

"Well done, Gwen-san," her instructor commended, applauding her.

She turned around and helped Ramirez up. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're a worthy opponent, Gwen Tennyson," he commended as well in his masculine voice.

"Just keep practicing, you'll get it," Gwen replied with a smile and headed toward the bleachers where Michael was at once again.

She was at the foot of the hill of bleachers when Michael jumped down from the third row down in front of her.

"That was very impressive," Michael said.

"As I've said, I have a tournament next week, so I have to be ready!"

"So...can I come to the tournament as well?" the blonde eagerly anticipated.

"Sure," she responded without hesitation. She has grown used to him now. A free smile formed on her face as they walked out of the gym.

* * *

**Alright! That's chapter 10 for you, not as epic as what I or anyone else had hoped for but maybe in the next preceeding chapters it might. Just keep on reading!**

**If you're wondering how I got the name 'Ramirez Peterson' I have a friend whose names coincide with that name, hopefully he saw this chapter! **

**I think there's gonna be a lot of complaints about this chapter since it's not GwenXKevin but it will lead to that, don't worry! At least there's some BenXJulie stuff.**

**Please continue reviewing, I appreciate all of you readers and reviewers! Thanks to _DanteVirgil09_ and _MissFanFicLover1011_ for reviewing! I will work hard on my next chapter to make it more appealing to you readers.**

**I think I haven't responded to anonymous reviewers yet, you said a lot of things about Gwen and I'm here to defend her. She's not two-timing Kevin at all since it's still Season 1. Gwen and Kevin weren't exactly _on_ yet. They have mutual feelings toward each other but they don't want to admit it. They don't really have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship yet. I hope you guys understand. Thanks for expressing your feelings out and I'll try my best for this story to suit your likes.**

** And thanks to anonymous reviewer _Gwevin_for reminding me to do a BenXJulie part. :D**

**Till next chapter...**

**~_WhiteCatX319_**

**:3**


	11. Chapter 11:'Relationships' and Hardships

Chapter 11: 'Relationships' and Hardships

* * *

Gwen and Michael proceed out of the gym after the practice session. Of course, she still remembers her promise to Michael. She heads to the changing room, with her mind still filled with thoughts about what had happened. Michael, clearly, could not accompany her to the changing room and waited for her outside the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yamamoto household, Ben and Kevin were still accompanied by Julie. This time, Ben is asking for advice in Kevin's behalf.

"You remember Michael Morningstar, right?" Ben asked trying to start his whole helping-Kevin-operation-by-asking-Julie plan.

"No," Julie replied nonchalantly while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Ben sighed, rubbing the back of his head slightly, remembering that they haven't met at all.

"Who's he?"

"A creep," Kevin mumbled.

The girl glanced over to him then back to Ben.

"He's right in some parts, Michael's not so much a good...guy," the brunette agreed, but said his words with his mind finding the right words to say.

"Why is that? Hmm...let me guess...you're jealous?" Julie pointed out, towards Kevin's direction.

"I am not!" Kevin responded with his cocky accent, a bit in denial.

Ben and Julie giggled in their seats, figuring out that he really was jealous.

"This is going to be fun," Ben whispered to Julie playfully. On the sidelines, the Osmosian is still sitting with his grumpy face, arms crossed and a hard time trying to ignore the two.

* * *

Michael's mind was ecstatic. He was completely overwhelmed by what just happened. He sat down slowly, waiting for Gwen to come out from the changing room, anxious about the events that would unfold later in time.

On the other hand, the anodite's mind slowly drifted away from reality and recalls what had just happened earlier with Michael.

_"So...can I come to your tournament as well?"_

_"Sure." _

_I said 'sure', but am I really sure?_

Gwen shakes her head and sighs lightly. _I can't break that promise now, can I? _She opens her bag as she entered the changing room and proceeded to change into her usual clothes, blue long-sleeved top with her above-the-knee long black skirt and black stockings with her black shoes. Then she puts her karate outfit in her bag. She looks at herself in the mirror and proceeded to untie her hair, her red-orange straight hair flowing down behind her shoulders. She combed her hair for a while and looked a one last look at her reflection and then leaves, finding Michael outside the gym, sitting down on a bench.

Seeing his companion arrive, Michael quickly stands up and offered to carry the bag she was carrying.

"No, no, it's alright. Thanks Michael," she said in her concerned tone, beaming him a smile as well.

"Okay, then," he replied. Gwen started walking after his reply and he followed thereafter.

Arriving at her home, Gwen said a 'thank you' to Michael before entering her abode. Closing the door behind her, she sank on the door with her back, eyes closed, exhaling a deeply breathed sigh.

_What am I to do? _

Gwen started up the stairs and entered her room. She closed the door behind her and slumped on the bed, at the same time letting go of her bag and leaving it at the foot of the bed. Her body was randomly placed on the cushions while she faced the ceiling, staring intently yet blankly.

After a few minutes, her eyes begin to close slowly. She felt a vibration from her pocket, it was her phone again. She frowned when she glanced at the one calling her: Kevin.

Gwen groaned. She didn't want to answer since she anticipated what he's going to do. He's going to keep on asking her what happened and she didn't need any of that right now.

_Maybe I'll answer you later._ She thought to herself and ignored the call.

* * *

"She's not answering...," Kevin whined.

"Then call her again!" Ben encouraged.

"Err...," the Osmosian groaned angrily and dialed Gwen's number once again.

His cellphone rang and rang until he ended his call, still unsuccessful. "She's not pickin' up."

"Well, you know what they say, 'keep calling and it will be answered'."

"Not funny, Tennyson. This is serious."

"Just lightening up the mood, that's all. Why don't we go check on her this time?"

Without another word, Kevin hurried to his car, and honked the horn a few several times, signaling Ben to hurry up. Ben on the other hand, was saying 'goodbye' to Julie.

"Thanks, Julie!" Ben said and hurried to the car as well.

"No problem!"

* * *

As Ben shut the door, Kevin stepped on the pedal and sped to Gwen's house.

"She probably should be here now," Ben wondered checking the time in the car. It was already in the afternoon. _Their date couldn't have had lasted that long._ Ben chuckled to himself. The driver on the other hand, was focused, it seemed like nothing could make him smile let alone laugh. He quickly got out of the car and headed for the main door of Gwen's house, his fist clenched at his sides and movements heavy and firm. Ben followed his comrade but was more loosely-mannered.

As Ben observed his friend in front of him, Kevin suddenly stopped in his footsteps halfway before he could get to the door, which made Ben wonder. _What's he up to this time?_

Kevin turned to his direction, staring indignantly at Ben. _What did I do this time? _The brunette queried and continued his gaze at his friend's face. Then, the Osmosian's eyes pointed toward the upper window above the patio, at the same time motioning to Ben.

He understood and went ballistic. "What do you want me to do? Are you crazy? She's my cousin, yes, but I wouldn't invade her privacy!"

"Shh, keep down, just check if she's there, duh."

"Why don't you just call her on your cell?"

Kevin shot a long look then retorted, "She won't answer again, genius!"

"Hmm..," the all-powerful wielder of the Omnitrix couldn't do anything but try to think of a new plan, his last help-Kevin-operation-by-asking-Julie plan went...sorta well, now he has to help Kevin fix his problem, since that's what friends do for each other. _He likely wants me to turn into Jetray or Big Chill and fly up to her room, I don't see why not, but, Kevin should be the one fixing his 'relationship' with Gwen, I'm just helping, now he's depending on me to look for ways? Should I handle it like this? I'm over-thinking. _He then glances from the ground then to his friend's face.

"Well?" Kevin asks impatiently. "Are ya' gonna do it or not?"

Ben was speechless. _How is this such a big deal? Just go up there as intangible Big Chill and just check if Gwen was around, no big deal. What am I worried about?_

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He cautiously lifted his hand up, ready to slam onto the hologram of Big Chill on the Omnitrix. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Hi to all you readers! I'm sooooooooooooo so so so sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple of months but rest assured I plan on finishing this story. I had a little writer's block for this chapter and was stuck in Gwen and Michael's conversation for a long time until I finally decided to insert Ben and Julie's dialogues.**

**I know most of you want a Gwevin part to happen ASAP and I, too want it soon, but this is what my brain shot out and made my hands type so there's the eleventh chapter. I'm just going along with whatever my brain feels like writing even though I don't want to but there you have it. But just wait and keep on reading since Gwevin will clearly prevail in a GwenXKevin fanfic. A little twist for some chapters is good, I guess.**

**I think part of why I can't really write is because I'm hooked to reading another fanfic by Hinn-Raven called "Come With Me" it's really cute about Kid Flash and Jinx, and I know Hinn-Raven is a way better writer than I am. No school decreases my vocabulary in English, plus I'm trying to learn Japanese on my own. So now you know why I can't upload new chapters so quickly. But I'm doing my best in writing the new chapter part by part whenever I can so that I can finish the next chapter.**

**Please also review to give me my motivation**

**With love and apologies,**

**WhiteCatX319**

**:3**


	12. Chapter 12: Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 12: Romeo and Juliet

"What are you guys doing?" the red-head asked as she lifted the window panel up. She rubbed the sleep put of her eyes and stuck the her head out of the window.

Ben's hand was just an inch away from transforming into Big Chill. He sighed in relief that Gwen stopped him, indirectly no doubt, from transforming into another alien to do Kevin's bidding.

"Well?" she asked them again, half grinning and one of her eyebrow raised. The guys' voices were so loud that it woke her from her nap.

The boys below were stunned, they were just a second away for Gwen to have known Big Chill was going to spy on her. Although she would get mad at the thought of it, Kevin insisted Ben still do it for the sake of keeping watch over her, and most of all to protect her even against her own will.

"Gwen? Could we talk?" Kevin asked and looked up and stared at her emerald eyes with his pleading ones.

Ben wanted to watch how their whole Romeo and Juliet scene would work out considering that Gwen was on the balcony,_ well...sort of a balcony, she was upstairs so it could be just the same thing._ She could be the Juliet to Kevin's Romeo. He chuckled at the thought of comparing his osmosian friend and his anodite cousin to Romeo and Juliet. _And Michael Morningstar can be Count Paris who wants Juliet._ Ben chuckled more at the thought. _But in the end, they all ended up dead, hopefully, Kevin and Michael won't go so overboard as to try to kill each other to get Gwen, and that my cousin won't be dumb enough to kill herself if whoever she likes dies in the battle._

Instead of watching Gwen-and-Kevin's-could-be-equivalent-to-Romeo-and- Juliet moment, he let himself wander in his own imagination, talking to himself in his head and reminiscing the story of Romeo and Juliet and how Gwen and Kevin's life could be similar to the star-crossed lovers of Shakespeare's story. _And I could be Juliet's cousin, Tybalt or was it Benvolio? ...Hmm... I don't remember those characters quite well...Why didn't I pay closer attention in English Class? Who knew it would come in handy right now?_

* * *

"Alright, let's talk then," Gwen replied chirpily. "Come on up!"

"Okay," Kevin said and sighed in relief when Gwen tucked her head back in the room and shut her window. A small grin formed on his mouth and his face and eyes began to soften.

* * *

_What was the saying at the end of the story again? "For never was a story of more woe...than this of Juliet and her Romeo"? Or was it "...of Romeo and his Juliet"? Seriously, what did I learn in English Class? And...the teacher made us write a one whole-paged essay on what we've learned from the story, this I remember._

_~~~Reminiscing writing the lesson learned essay~~~_

_What to write about...,_ Ben thought over and over again.

"You have 10 minutes before passing," his teacher announced to the whole class.

_Ten minutes? How am I gonna write a long essay in ten minutes? Let me see...Romeo and Juliet... maybe about sharing or being rational?_

_ESSAY STARTThe reason why Romeo and Paris fought in the end was because of irrationality. Both characters in the story were also blinded by Juliet's death that they were closing all doors for a rational mind. They were both blinded by love for Juliet and it sickened them that the other person loved her, especially in the case that Juliet clearly loves Romeo, and not Paris. _(A/N: This clearly isn't the whole essay since it's just a paragraph. There's more to the essay but I just didn't continue it. This is just the important part, so sorry if you wanted to read his whole essay. The rest of the essay would be about love, keep reading and it will indirectly lead up to that. :3)

_Maybe it's also about young love...the maturity needed when it comes to being in a relationship._

_~~~End~~~_

_I completely forgot what happened in the rest of that essay, but I finished almost a whole page and passed on time. I remember what the teacher said. After her period the next day, she wanted to talk to me._

_~~~Reminiscing~~~_

Ben stood up from his seat as the bell for next period rang. He slung his backpack which was originally on the floor, over his shoulder.

"Ben?" the teacher caught his attention before he could exit the room. Her eyes were staring intently at the paper she held in her hand.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ben replied, a bit worried to why his teacher called him.

"Come over here for a sec would you?"

Ben walked over to the teacher's table at her request.

"Ben," she started speaking, and puts the paper face down on the table and looked at her student. "The essay you wrote about what you'd learned from Romeo and Juliet was quite..."

Ben slightly twitched at what she was about to say.

"...quite different from what your classmates wrote. It was interesting. Especially what you said about being rational."

She handed him his paper. Ben's eyes widened as he saw his score. He got an A in his essay!

"The part about what you wrote about the maturity when being in a relationship was very good, you explained it clearly almost as if you had experienced an immature relationship."

"Hehe," Ben chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. _I never actually experienced being in a relationship before. _(A/N: If you're wondering why Ben said that, it's because this happened before he got into a relationship with Julie, so he never was in a relationship before. The teacher commended him about how clearly he explained it was because Ben wrote it while thinking about his last crush: Kai Green from when he was still 10 years old. :3)

~~~_End~_~

_Wait a second, she mentioned something about maturity...could it be that Kevin and Gwen's relationship could end up badly like in Romeo and Juliet? Should they wait a few more years? Nah, who am I to judge them? I'll just wait and see._

Ben was out of the trance he was in about Romeo and Juliet And was eager to listen to Gwen and Kevin's conversation. He was surprised to see himself standing all alone, without even Kevin nearby and Gwen out if sight.

"They left me? Aw, man."

* * *

A little while previously~~~

"C'mon, Ben," he motioned to his companion. Kevin took a couple of steps and looked back seeing Ben unmoving of his crossed-arms position and staring into blank space, giggling at something. _Just leave him,_ he thought to himself and went inside Gwen's house.

He hurried up the strairs and found Gwen waiting by the door to her room.

"Where's Ben?" she asked Kevin, surprised that her cousin didn't follow him up.

"He's outside."

"You didn't let him in?"

"No," Kevin tried to defend himself. "It's not like that, he's just outside, maybe talking to himself in his head, I tried to call him but it's like he didn't hear me at all."

"Ookay," Gwen prolonged with a raised eyebrow. "Let's talk then."

* * *

**Hello again! Well, this chapter finished quickly, didn't it? It took me three days to finish writing this chapter, I hope this reconciles for the long wait Chapter 11. Truthfully, I wanted to respond to a reviewer of mine so I finished it really fast, surprisingly.**

**Onto replying to the only recent reviewer of my Chapter 11, my anonymous reviewer,**

** Hazel,**

**"Thank you so much for reviewing even though how badly written the chapter was and for the fact that it's not much of a Gwevin chapter. I wanted to PM you but you were an anonymous reviewer so I'll just reply to you here. Are you happy with this chapter? It's not much Gwevin since it's just Ben's imagination of Gwevin and Romeo and Juliet. **

**I appreciate the fact that you were frank with me about that chapter, it made me write chapter 12 as a Gwevin chapter, hopefully this could be a new start.**

**I would also like confirm to you and all the readers that in this story, Kevin isn't Gwen's official bf and isn't even her bf. They're just friends who have a crush on each other and that's all. So it's not really cheating of Gwen to go with Michael since it's not officially them yet. She's also not two-timing since they've both became her friends. I have two best friends and they're both guys so it's not two-timing if I'm not in a relationship with any of them. Now do you understand?**

**Please continue to read the rest of the chapters that will later be uploaded and find out what happens to Michael in this story. This is a Gwevin story and it will lead and end up to that, okay?"**

**~WhiteCatX319 :****3**

* * *

**Please continue to review and tell me my flaws in the story so I can make it better in the next chapters. I really appreciate all your reviews, maybe if this chapter has a lot of positive reviews, I can finish the next chapter fast, too. **

**WhiteCatX319**

**:3**


	13. Chapter 13: This Heart-to-Heart Chat

Chapter 13: This Heart-to-Heart Chat

* * *

She was just resting, napping, and turning on her bed, finding a comfortable spot. Apparently, Kevin's face emerged in her thoughts before she dozed off and it was Kevin's voice that woke her from her slumber, how coincidental! Her eyes fluttered open slowly as if she didn't want to wake yet, but she was galvanized to meet with him again because on that same morning, they parted in arguable terms. Kevin was protective of her, _why?_ Was it because she was the only girl in the team? She didn't need to be protected if that's what he was thinking, she can totally handle herself, although the whole time Michael controlled her wasn't part of it, but still, she could handle herself in much more alien-related situations than human ones.

**Gwen's POV**

_Can I possibly feel something for Kevin? _I thought as I sat up on the bed, still dizzy. Then walking over to the window overlooking the front porch I spotted my two teammates arguing noisily. Lucky for them, my parents weren't around to hear such a racket.

It was both relieving and saddening for me to see Kevin. Relieving in a way that I was happy to see him again after my exhausting day and saddening in a way that he was looking very angry at my cousin, the way he does everytime he sees someone who he doesn't like, for example, Michael Morningstar. In turn, Ben looks quite confused and innocent, he was about to turn into one of the aliens in his Omnitrix reluctantly. I figured Kevin must be forcing him to do so, so I had to interrupt them. Kevin looked as if he could maul Ben if he didn't do as he was told.

So now, here we are. Kevin is sitting nervously on my bed. I sat facing the window. We sat face-to-face for our heart-to-heart talk. At first it was very awkward but then we started talking.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him, to break the ice between them.

"Well," Kevin started, nervous now that he is unsure of what to say. "About this morning..."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this morning, too," she interrupted.

Kevin sighed on the inside, relieved that he didn't have to finish his sentence. That morning was vividly played in his mind, over and over again when he was at Julie's house with Ben and even when he was driving. All he wanted to do was let out all the things stressing between him and Gwen.

"Why do you have to act all protective of me all of a sudden?" Gwen continued.

Kevin didn't answer. All that wandered in his mind was telling Gwen what he wanted to tell her since this morning. He was thinking of trying to tell her once more. _No chickening out this time, Levin._ He thought and encouraged himself repeatedly.

The second before he was going to open his mouth to answer, Gwen answered for him, half annoyed and half unsure, "Is it because I'm the only girl in the team?"

"Wait, WHAT?" This was totally a whole different outlook from Kevin's viewpoint so he reacted fast and shocked. _Gwen has it all wrong!_

"It isn't that, Gwen," he defended. "At all!"

"Then what is it?"

Her mind wandered to her first memory of Kevin when they had matured in their current age. She found herself looking over at Kevin when he was knocked unconscious by Swampfire. As he opened his eyes, Swampfire turned back into Ben and he realizes he had energy cuffs on his hands. Then Ben reminded her that she still had DNAlien goo in her hair, then Kevin told her that it was on the other side.

When the Magister and Ben were explaining things and trying to get Kevin to reveal the hideout of the Forever Knights, she stepped in and got his attention by placing her hand on his shoulder. They shared a single moment, looking at each other's eyes. Both of them softened their gaze at each other and then the moment ended. Later, Kevin agreed to take them to the Forever Knights' castle, reasoning that he wasn't paid by them yet.

_Those moments had never repeated lately. Lately, we've been arguing about trusting each other and trusting Michael. _Gwen thought after reminiscing her first alien-related mission after five years of temporary retirement. She snapped back to reality just in time to hear Kevin's long-thought answer.

"The reason isn't because you girl the only girl in the team, if that was the reason, Ben would be more worried about you than me-," Kevin stopped in his tracks, realizing what a huge mistake he had just committed.

"So you wouldn't be worried about me, then?" Gwen raised, covering the hurt in her eyes.

"No," Kevin said frustrated and tried to explain further. "What I meant was that I would be more worried about you than him-," he stopped again, the frustration didn't help in explaining.

"I mean that even though you're not my cousin I would still be worried and-, ugh," Kevin groaned after stopping again. Then he looked at Gwen, fearing the look that may be pasted on her face. To his relief, Gwen giggled a bit at his stuttering.

"In short, Gwen, I'd be worried," Kevin finished confidently this time.

"Okay," Gwen responded, happy and cheerful. They've mended their friendship and hopefully, things will go back to normal.

While all things went along fine with the two, something interrupted them. A knock on Gwen's window had startled them. Gwen was facing the window so she immediately saw her cousin transformed into Jetray, pleading for entrance. Kevin turned back and saw the same sight.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" Ben said as Jetray in a coarse and muffled voice behind the glass. His bat-like fingers couldn't open the window since it could only be opened from the inside.

Both of them let out a laugh, seeing Ben having a hard time getting inside. Gwen stood up and kindly opened the window to let her alien cousin enter, letting out a giggle every so often.

When he landed on the floor, there was a flash of green light and Ben appeared in the place where Jetray once perched. He eyed his teammates, seeing their cheerful expressions and such, he assumed the best possible thing.

"So you guys are okay now, right?" Ben asked, innocently.

* * *

**Sooo...hello again! Here's the thirteenth chapter written in four days and uploaded ASAP.**

**Here's a little shout out to my Chapter 12 reviewers: _BeautifulOblivion4212 _and_ HolyBob_. Thanks so much for reviewing and here's the next chapter, as expected. I hope this isn't a filler chapter to everyone's eyes once again. I wanted this to be a very mushy, lovey-dovey chapter but as you can see, the result wasn't the same. Sorry about that.**

**I also want to introduce _kittycatvamp_ to this story and for adding two more reviews to this story. Thank you!**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter next week or so since there's no school. I should probably write the next chapters fast before school comes so that all you readers won't keep waiting. I don't know when the end of this story will be so...just keep on reading!**

**Please also review this chapter as well. I accept anonymous reviews and criticism that can later on improve this story. **

**~WhiteCatX319**

**:3**


	14. Chapter 14: Official Driver

Chapter 14: Official Driver

* * *

"So you guys are okay now, right?" Ben asked, eyes wide and hopeful that they had made amends after his absence which he still thinks about every so often.

The supposed pair, Gwen and Kevin, looked at each other, both of them had a sparkle in their eyes. Kevin let out a small grin and his face softened as he looked at Gwen. She did likewise.

Ben was anticipating an answer but it took a few seconds, almost half a minute for them to answer. As Ben noticed, the two gazed at each other for a long time, it looked as if they were telepathically communicating what they were going to answer. After a few more seconds, they both nodded, still looking at each other then slowly toward Ben. The nod was meant for him as an answer which meant 'yes, we're alright now'.

A breath of relief found its way out of Ben. His teammates made amends, so naturally, his team is now reunited once again. He missed his cousin a lot, she was missing for about a week or so when she was mind-controlled by Darkstar and he had to deal with his other teammate who had jealousy issues so when the whole team was back together again, he felt so relieved.

"That means you won't be hanging out with Darkstar now, right?" he asked his cousin.

Gwen looked at him, with eyes blank of an answer.

"Right?" he repeated.

Gwen still had no answer. Even Kevin seemed dumbfounded, but still anticipating her answer. _Is_ _she still going to hang out with him? Is he still going to be around with her?_ Those thoughts raved through the distraught Osmosian. After his eventful talk with Gwen, his temper had cooled off but now, now he is in a complete mix of emotions rage once again on the inside, clearly jealous, but somehow mad, sad and confused at the same time. It was ineffable!

Remembering Gwen's effect on him, he recalled the first time he saw her again when they were older. The first time they saw each other was when she was ten and he was eleven, as a juvenile back then, he hadn't had much feelings for anyone, especially not for Gwen. Who would've guessed that five years later, when he was cuffed with alien-tech energy cuffs, he would have a tiny hint of feelings for Gwen. She surprisingly soothed him, calmed him and got him to reveal the whereabouts of the Forever Knights' castle. _I don't know how you did it back then, but now, you still have the same effect, _he thought about Gwen.

After a bit of a long pause, Gwen had the courage to talk.

"Well, actually, I have a karate tournament next week and," she paused in her words and glanced at both of her teammates.

"And?" Ben asked, motioning her to continue.

"And I sorta invited him," Gwen continued and winced at what might be a big scream and shout fest at her.

As expected one of her teammates yelled at her words, the other one followed, clearly not agreeing with her decision.

"WHAT?" Ben yelled, shocked.

"How could you invite him?" Kevin continued. "_Why_ would you invite him?"

"He asked so-"

"You can't just say 'yes' to someone, especially a bad guy, if he asks."

"Kevin's right, Gwen. Michael's our enemy," Ben defended Kevin, then whispered to his cousin, "He's also Kevin's archenemy."

"No he's not, I just don't like 'em," Kevin pouted hearing those whispered words then crossing his arms, still seated on Gwen's bed.

Gwen on the other hand looked confused and was staring at Ben at what he last said.

_I guess she doesn't realize Kevin's feelings,_ the latter thought to himself. _The whole Romeo and Juliet thing is all over now. They're getting into a fight and what they're fighting about is the same thing over and over again._

"I'm going downstairs," Ben said uneasily to his teammates, opening the door to Gwen's room. _I'm not a love expert but I think I should let them handle this problem themselves._

"And where do you think your going?" Kevin demanded.

"Like I said, I'm going downstairs. I'll be back in a jiffy," Ben fibbed then closed the door behind him and smiled at himself. "Now time for some TV."

After Ben shut the door the atmosphere in Gwen's room became silent from the arguing. The two supposed 'love birds' stared awkwardly at each other. They didn't have much idea on what to say. They were stuck in an argument, almost on the verge of shouting at each other. When Ben left, they'd almost forgotten the topic of discussion.

A cellphone suddenly rang, which startled the two. Gwen felt the vibration in her pocket, it was hers. She pulled her phone out and answered the call.

"He-hello, Michael?"

_What? Morningstar? _Kevin was in a silent rage once again.

"Yeah, okay," Gwen replied to whatever question Michael just asked her then ended the call with a press of a button.

"What did he call you for this time?" he asked in a jealous tone, holding his head high while crossing his arms.

"He just wants to come to my karate practice tomorrow, that's all."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Kevin, it's no big deal. He's already coming to my tournament so-"

"So you think it's okay for him to hang out with you in practice?!"

"It's alright, Kevin, I can handle it."

"Then I'll come, too. Me and Ben," the Osmosian said, tight-gripped, and stood up and walked over to Gwen.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone with the guy," he continued, but in a bit more gentle tone of voice.

"But-"

Kevin grasped Gwen's arms on both sides and both had an intimate moment once more with their eyes staring at one another, and speaking compassionately, "Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

"You're gonna pick a fight with him whenever you guys are together," Gwen reasoned, in a low-tone voice as well.

"Fine, I'll promise I won't fight with him," he pledged then he looked away and continued in a soft whisper. "Except when it gets out of hand."

Gwen at first hesitated but then later on complied. "Alright, Kevin."

"Then that means I will officially become your driver," Kevin said in a half-joking and half-serious manner, while bowing slightly, like he was Gwen's butler.

Gwen let out a small giggle. _  
_

* * *

**Hello, once again and so, so, so sorry about updating this in a long time, what was it...two? three weeks? I'm very sorry. I had a bit of a writer's block but I finished it today! YAY! This could be my last chapter of the month unless I brainstorm something in less than 3 days so...wait for my upcoming chapter next month.**

**A very special thank you to _BeautifulOblivion4212, HolyBob _and _acadia93._ Thank you all so much for reviewing and a big thanks to everyone reading. Please review BTW. I accept anonymous reviews as well. ^^**

**To _BeautifulOblivion4212_, I'm sorry if what you suggested to me isn't written yet. I'm planning on our idea to be in either the next chapter or in the next next chapter, is that okay? There are still chapters about the karate practice and I don't want to fast forward the entire week so fast in a chapter. But it will get to our idea eventually.**

**And, I want to clarify with everyone about my uploading time, there's no specific day of the week I do so, so just regularly check or follow the story. I won't make any promises because I have school coming up plus a lot of problems with 3 of my best friends arguing with each other. I have to be their mediator. I'll try to upload twice or at least once a month, I hope it's enough for all you readers. **

**~WhiteCatX319**

**:3**


End file.
